


I Want To Break You

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Other, it's hecking old af, lol this one is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Sora, the child of a wealthy business man, is shocked but delighted when his new tutor, Shun, is a young boy around his age. Little does Sora know that behind closed doors, his gentle tutor is being taken advantage of by his father. The only solution to save his tutor is to make sure that his father can't take anyone else from him ever again.





	I Want To Break You

Growing up, Sora loved to play with toys, broken toys; toys that held dangerous secrets hidden beneath soft fur and innocent smiles. They reminded him of when he was little and he would overhear his parents arguing from the other room. He’d play with his toys, he’d cut them up and sew them back together, hiding scissors or saw blades inside their stomachs. He’d stick his fingers with pins and needles and cut them up from all the secrets that he hid.  
  
          His mother left one day, he didn’t know where she went but he knew why. His father drank too much and he slept with his nanny at the time. For the most part, Sora’s nanny ignored him, leaving Sora to do as he pleased throughout the house as long as his father didn’t see him. Sora’s only friends were the ones he made up and his broken toys. As he grew older, he grew lonelier.  
  
          There was only one person he was a little fond of, his tutor, Mr. Kurosaki. He was a kind man who was gentle but strict with Sora. Sora liked to learn from him, especially about Biology. He liked to learn about the anatomy of different animals and the anatomy of the human body.  
  
“What is this one?” Sora asked one day, pointing to the diagram laid out in front of him.  
  
          “That’s the heart. Some people used to believe that your emotions come from your heart but we now know that that isn’t true.”  
  
          “Where do they come from?”  
  
          “Your brain.”  
  
          “Oh, but then why does my heart hurt when I’m sad?”  
  
          “The body works in mysterious ways. It must be because of the stress you feel taking a toll on your heart.”  
  
          Sometimes Sora would find little animals outside; sometimes he would hide them in his room so he could play with them. If he found one that was hurt, he’d try to fix it up. Sometimes, if he had a bad day or became upset with his father, he dreamt of cutting them open like he had with his toys. However, he tried to ignore those feelings. He didn’t want to disappoint Mr. Kurosaki. So he spent his days learning and fixing up injured animals.  
  
          One day, Mr. Kurosaki didn’t come to teach him. That day turned into a week and that week turned into a month. Before he knew it, spring and summer had come and gone. He could feel himself losing his mind. Where did he go? Did he leave him like his mother had left him? He cut open his toys, pulling out the cotton stuffing in frustration. He stared at their empty bodies, feeling numb. Why did no one want him? Why couldn’t anyone just love him?  
  
          It was the beginning of autumn when it had happened. Sora was called into the study; he was excited; he expected to see Mr. Kurosaki again. He ran into the room, only to see a younger man sitting there, reading a book. He looked up at Sora as he came into the room.  
  
          “Who are you?” Sora asked confused, “I thought my tutor was Mr. Kurosaki.”  
  
          The boy smiled kindly, “Mr. Kurosaki is my father. I’m going to be teaching you from now on.”  
  
          Sora looked at the boy, shocked. The boy was dressed smartly and he did share some similarities to his prior tutor. They had the same kind smile.  
  
          “What happened to Mr. Kurosaki?” Sora asked, he felt saddened by the new arrangements.  
  
          “He’s fallen sick. Don’t worry, Young Master, I’ll be staying here full time. That means we should be able to catch up on your studies rather quickly.”  
  
          Sick? How could he be sick? Sora shook his head.  
  
          “Shall we begin the lesson? My father has told me that you show a keen interest in Biology. Would you like to start there?”  
  
          Sora nodded. He was reluctant, however the boy taught him well. He spoke a lot like Mr. Kurosaki and he was just as kind. He missed learning so this was a nice change of pace.  
  
          “We should stop here for the day.” the boy said, looking out the window at the setting sun. “It must be getting close to dinnertime. I’m sure you must be hungry.” he stood; he was tall and must have been at least a head and a half taller than Sora. He turned to leave, giving Sora a quick bow before putting his hand on the doorknob.  
  
          “Wait.” Sora called. “I’m not comfortable calling you Mr. Kurosaki. Can I call you something else?”  
  
          The boy paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. “My first name is Shun. I suppose you can call me that.”  
  
          “Shun.” Sora played with the word. “That’s fine with me.”  
  
          Shun smiled softly. “Will that be all, Young Master?”  
  
          Sora nodded.  
  
          “Goodnight, then. I’ll see you tomorrow for our lesson.” Shun said, ducking out of the door and off to his quarters.  
  
         Sora grew to enjoy Shun’s company. Shun was very kind to him and always seemed interested in what Sora had to say. Before long he began to have feelings for him. He thought Shun looked beautiful and he’d often dream of him. For a long time, Sora never touched his toys.   
  
           Then one day he noticed a change in Shun’s behavior and odd markings on his body. He was confused and he wanted to ask what was wrong but fear held him back. Some days Shun was short tempered and would scold Sora. He’d always apologize afterwards and he seemed to really regret hurting Sora’s feelings. At night when Sora would wander through the halls he could hear Shun crying. His heart ached at the noise.   
  
           One day he discovered why Shun would cry every night. It was when Sora would do his usual wandering around the halls when he passed by his father’s study. He could hear quiet arguing. He recognized his father’s voice and Shun’s too. He peeped through the crack between the doors.   
  
           His father was visibly upset with Shun who stood quietly with his head held high. His father yelled something about money and Shun owing him a large amount. Shun kept his mouth shut although Sora could see he was trembling with anger. Sora’s father crossed the room to take Shun’s face into his hands. He muttered something Sora didn’t understand and slapped Shun hard across the face. The smack was so loud Sora jumped a little.   
  
            He watched as Shun dropped to his knees in front of his father. Shun took a deep breath and swallowed. Sora heard his father mention something about being a good boy as he unzipped his pants. Sora’s stomach dropped as he watched on. He turned away after a few moments, feeling sick to his stomach.   
  
           He went back to his room, hoping no one had noticed him watching. He lay in bed with his thoughts racing. How could he? He wondered angrily, his father took away everyone he loved and now he was hurting poor Shun. Sora sat up in bed, grabbing his old stuffed bear. He took a pair of scissors and began to cut the bear apart. He thought of his father the whole time.   
  
         The next day, Sora found Shun packing a bag. He was in tears and hadn’t noticed Sora coming in.   
  
           “Where are you going? Aren’t you teaching me today?” Sora asked quietly, feeling shame burning in his cheeks as he remembered what he had witnessed the night before.   
  
         “No.” Shun said, his voice hoarse from crying. “I’m going home for a while.”   
  
         “Why?”   
  
         “My father has passed away, I need to go home and help my family with the funeral.”   
  
          “Will you be back soon?”   
  
         “I don’t have a choice. You’re father won’t let me leave for more than a week. He wouldn’t even tell me that my father had taken a turn for the worst.”   
  
         “A week? But you’ll come back right? Promise me you will.” Sora begged.   
  
         Shun’s face softened, he let his fingers trail down Sora’s cheek. “I promise I’ll come back.” Sora wanted to lean his head into Shun’s warmth but he restrained himself.   
  
         He watched Shun leave from his bedroom window. His father was there saying something to Shun. Shun’s face fell, Sora could see disgust clearly even from his bedroom on the second floor. He watched as they exchanged a few more words before Shun left. He saw his father look up at his window, he could feel his fathers eyes on his. He swallowed hard, feeling a knot forming in his stomach.  
  
          Later that day, at the dining table, Sora’s father confronted him about Shun.  
  
          "He’s like your mother,“ his father sneered, “He’s nothing but a dirty liar. Never take what he says seriously. He’s too beautiful, like your mother was. He’ll lie to you to get his way.”  
  
          "Yes, father.“ Sora said obediently.   
  
         Sora didn’t believe his father. Not at all. There was no way Shun was a liar. Shun was like his father and his father was a nice man unlike the man Sora called his father. His own father was a liar. Sora had overheard so many of his lies he used to manipulate business deals and to keep his reputation clear.  
  
          A week passed, and Shun never returned like he had said he would. Sora knew his father was angry. Sora himself felt disappointed and worried. Shun had promised him, what had happened to make him break his promise? Shun wouldn’t leave him here all alone would he? Was he sick too?  
  
          Shun finally returned two weeks after he had left. He looked horrible. He was tired and grief had taken a toll on him. Even so, Sora still found him to be beautiful. He was quiet, and Sora gave him some space, but he became too impatience and went to see him.  
  
          "Are we studying today?” he asked. They were standing outside his father’s study.  
  
          "I’m sorry Young Master.” Shun said, his voice sounded empty, his hand on the door. "Your father is expecting me. I’ll be with you as soon as I can.”    
  
          "Wait.” Sora called, hating the idea of what Shun was forced to do in there, he knew his father was angry and he didn’t want Shun to get hurt anymore. "I have a question.”  
  
          "What about, Young Master?“ Shun asked, still gentle with him.  
  
          "Where do your feelings come from? Your heart or head?”  
  
          "My father believed they came from the head. I believe they come from your heart.”  
  
          "Why?”  
  
          "Because, your head thinks rationally. Your feelings aren’t ever rational. That’s why I think they come from you heart. Because even when your head knows it’s wrong to feel that way, your heart still does.” Shun explained. "Now go run along, your father and I need some privacy.” he choked on the last word.   
  
          Sora watched as he opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. Sora’s heart ached, he hated his father. His father was truly a terrible man to do such a thing to a person like Shun. He wanted to make him pay, a man like that shouldn’t be allowed to live any longer.  
  
          Sora began to collect his toys. Every few moments his mind returned to thoughts of Shun, being degraded like that. He thought of the bruises that decorated his skin and his bloodshot eyes. He was treated like he wasn’t even human, like he was some kind of dog. His father even treated dogs better than he did Shun. His father didn’t care about anyone but himself. Sora grew more and more furious.  
  
          That night, he went to his father’s room. He carried his toys with him, hidden under his clothes. He passed by Shun’s room, he could hear him crying quietly inside and the sound only fueled his anger towards his father.   
  
         When he found his father, he was fast asleep. Although Sora was small he had a lot of strength. He could easily overcome his own father. His father was a weak man, made weak from his heart disease and high-blood pressure. Sora probably wouldn’t even have to try so hard, a good scare could give him a heart attack and save him the trouble.  
  
          Sora climbed onto the bed, it was big and spacious, it left enough room for him to work. He began to prepare, he pulled out sharp knives and glimmering scissors, saw blades with crooked teeth and needles with thread. He stuffed his father’s mouth with the cotton from his stuffed toys. He held his breath and began to cut his father open.  
  
         There was so much blood everywhere. It got on his clothes and in his hair. His father tried to put up a fight, but his weak heart gave out on him and he collapsed. He was still breathing but Sora could feel how weak his heartbeat had become. Sora had cut open his father’s chest, he reached in until he found his father’s heart.  
  
          "You don’t deserve a heart. You’ve never felt anything for anyone accept for hate. You took Momma from me and I won’t let you hurt Shun anymore.” Sora cried, he tried to keep his voice quiet, afraid of anyone hearing him.  
  
          He curled his fingers around his father’s heart and pulled until it snapped. He could feel it as it slowly stopped beating. Sora sat up, looking himself over. So much blood. He shook his head and got back to work, placing a saw blade into his father’s open chest and then sewing it shut. He tried to keep from dripping blood as he went back to his room where he cleaned himself up. He felt numb, and his small body shook as he tried to sleep. He knew he had done something wrong, but it had felt so good.  
  
          The next day, one of the maids found the body. The police inspectors came to investigate the murder but they couldn’t find any leads. They believed the culprit must have had experience in the medical field but the case ran dry when they couldn’t find any more clues. The lawyer also came to explain to Sora about what he would inherit from his father. He get to keep the house and the money, but the company would be given to his father’s apprentice. Sora didn’t mind, he didn’t want the company.  
  
          Life became quiet. The maids and housekeepers continued to work under Sora as their new master and Shun had stayed on as well. Sora was happy when he noticed how at ease Shun had become. Sora’s feelings for him had only grown and he wanted more from his tutor then just the accidental brush of hands.   
  
            He decided to make it known. It was a quiet night, he and Shun sat in front of the warm fireplace reading quietly. He knew the maids and housekeepers had retired to bed already. He moved to sit on the floor in front of Shun’s chair. Shun put down the book, curious as to what Sora had wanted. Did he have another question?  
  
            Shun hadn’t expected Sora to kiss him so forcefully. He was shocked, but he didn’t fight it. Unlike with Sora’s father, he had feelings for Sora he couldn’t quite explain. He had kept quiet about them, if Sora’s father had known, Shun would’ve been punished harshly. Sora pushed, wanting more, and Shun gave it to him. He gave him everything.  
  
            Sora was ecstatic, he had gotten what he had wanted. However, that joy was short lived. When Shun had reached his climax, he had called out Sora’s father’s name. Sora stopped short, his mouth fell open at the name. Shun was his, he didn’t belong to his father. Sora had taken care of that problem.  
  
             “I’m sorry.” Shun apologized when he realized what had happened.  
  
             “Why? How could you call out his name and not mine?”  
  
             Shun shook, remembering the ordeal he went through with Sora’s father. “I owed him so much money. I needed it to try and save my father. I thought I could pay it back, but I owed too much. Your father wanted me to pay him back in other ways. He forced me to call out his name, he forced me to become his play thing.” Shun opened up.  
  
           “You’re mine now. I didn’t…” Sora began, “I didn’t…” he couldn’t finish.  
  
            Shun was quiet as he waited for Sora to finish, but then it clicked, “You did it, you were the one who killed him.” he said quietly, shocked and shook to the core. His covered his mouth with his hand, feeling sick at the thought that he was in the room with a murderer.  
  
           “I didn’t have a choice. He was hurting you, I wasn’t going to let him take you from me.”  
  
            Shun kept quiet. He couldn’t speak, he could feel fear growing in his stomach.  
  
            Sora’s expression changed, was Shun going to betray him? “I want to break you, too.” he said quietly. “You’re too far gone. My father took you from me, too.” he said, trembling.  
  
           “Please don’t.” Shun began to beg, “Please don’t hurt me. I love you, I do.”  
  
           “You called his name. His.” Sora spat. “I already lost you.”  
  
           “No.” Shun insisted, he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please.”  
  
           Sora was brought back to reality when he saw Shun crying. He shook. “Shun,” he began. “I’m sorry, I..  don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.” He buried his head into Shun’s chest.  
  
            Shun placed his arms around Sora. He tried to bite back the urge to cry. He had been glad when he had heard that Sora’s father was dead. He didn’t want to admit it, but it had made him so happy. He was free from the abuse of that man. He could continue like this, living a life with Sora and bringing the truth to the grave with him or he could report the truth. He knew which choice he wanted to make. The heart truly wasn’t rational at all, he thought, as his feeling for Sora won out over what was right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an early fic I wrote and let me tell you, it's Bad. I don't know what I was thinking. Somehow the cannibal au isn't even this bad.


End file.
